Hirra
"Star Runners Let's Go!" -Hirra to all of the Star Runners Hirra '''(Her Real name is '''Fran-Rouge) is Kirra's Twin sister and main protagonist in the series. She is the leader of the Star Runners after Wisteria Moon and Princess Dark Matter has Passed Away. She is the Heroic puffball and the element of light. Backstory In the past, The vastness of space has a great, formless evil arose. During the battle, the deities' assault was fierce, and despite the entity's attempts to resist, it was almost entirely destroyed, save for a single piece flung from the whole. This fragment drifted through space for untold time, until it eventually crashed to Equestria during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that this crash is the event that caused the extinction of the none-avian dinosaurs. The fragment developed over eons into an ominous forest of black spikes that devoured any who or what dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that it nearly threatened Canterlot, and so Princess Amore requested Star Swirl the Bearded to kill the evil at its source. Meta Knight and his few Star Warriors to kill the evil, so he wants to take care of Fran-Rouge. Fran-Rouge, she has a normal cheeks, silver coloured Kirby at the time with no wings nor powers. Living on another planet that has a lot of mining properties, she lived with her foster family there. She worked in the mines to help gather materials for the Star Warrior army. Star Warriors, Star Swirl and the princess’s cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. Once at the black lake in the forest's center, rides into the forest toward the center where the heart of the pool lies. Before long, Sir Arthur see a spikes start to erupt from the ground as if the forest has come alive, luckily, the some royal guards and three Star Warriors survived, Star Swirl and the princess’s cavalry finally here in the source of the black forest. Star Swirl takes an arrow and douse into the oil he had made. Uttering a mystical chant, he fires the arrow into the sky, where it catches fire from the sun before landing directly into the black lake. At first, the plan seems to have worked, as the spikes start to retreat back into the pool. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the magic oil gave it life. the princess’s cavalry flees in terror as a truly colossal spike erupts from the pool, quickly mutating into a very tall massive creature with a black cloaked robe, engulfed with black haze in it’s eyes, black mask, and a body made from a black void of emptiness. Malachor has entered the world of Equestria. When she got here, a Golden sword (Sword of Harmony) has dropped after Malachor has easily defeated Star Swirl, a flying monster spotted her as it went in to attack Fran-Rouge. Using the skill when she was a warrior, she dodged attacks before she made her way to Sword of Harmony. The Three Deities, sensing the good in Star Swirl, summoned him to a secret place. Taking the good inside him, they forged the energies and theirs to create a mighty blade from the crystal tree deep within the Ever Free Forest, creating the Sword of Harmony: a magic sword that would be capable of harming Malachor. Thanks to the Sword of Harmony, Malachor turned into a big black craggy tree, after sealing him, the Sword of Harmony suddenly glows and split into the six Element of Harmony, Star Swirl then goes back to Canterlot, shortly after, Princess Amore gave birth to two daughters: Celestia and Luna. But happens it trouble, Sensing how strong her powers of light was, he tried to take the power using his darkness but failed as both light and the stars has clashing her. As the powers merged together, she passed out though her appearance changed in the process. Her silver skin changed into a sky blue as a four edged and the two stars marked on her body, also she gaining a pair of Light Blue wings and the Moon crystal on the left. No one say her Real name Fran-Rouge, her name is, Hirra. After several years later when Malachor was defeated, the watch (Desolo) came with its owner into Dreamland as it sent out a power surge to awaken Hirra, knowing Malachor has returned, She was located in the green field when she was brought back from existence.Category:Star Runners